


rain, rain, go away

by warpinator



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpinator/pseuds/warpinator
Summary: Yukiko is mid-sentence when the first drop of rain hits her hand, words trailing off into nothing. Chie’s eyebrows furrow but the heavens really start to open up then and she’s already up and grabbing Yukiko’s hand, dragging her back down the stairs.“Sheesh,” Chie says, shaking her head like a dog, “Just when I stopped looking at the weather reports!”Yukiko glances back up at the roof door, the sound of pounding rain echoing through the small hallway. Her heart is racing. She’s tense, keyed-up in a way she hasn’t felt in weeks. Her hair hangs wet, dripping down to the small of her back, but her arms and legs are leaden weights; trapped down by molasses.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	rain, rain, go away

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash february - prompt: rain

Yukiko is mid-sentence when the first drop of rain hits her hand, words trailing off into nothing. Chie’s eyebrows furrow but the heavens really start to open up then and she’s already up and grabbing Yukiko’s hand, dragging her back down the stairs.

“Sheesh,” Chie says, shaking her head like a dog, “Just when I stopped looking at the weather reports!”

Yukiko glances back up at the roof door, the sound of pounding rain echoing through the small hallway. Her heart is racing. She’s tense, keyed-up in a way she hasn’t felt in weeks. Her hair hangs wet, dripping down to the small of her back, but her arms and legs are leaden weights; trapped down by molasses.

“Yukiko?” Chie’s hand on her arm snaps Yukiko out of it and she jumps, skittering back a step.

“S-sorry,” she says, smoothing a shaking hand over her skirt. The adrenaline rushing through her is familiar. She breathes through it, focuses on the motion of patting her skirt down. One, two. One, two.

“It’s fine,” Chie’s frowning now. “I’m just worried.”

Yukiko swallows the next apology that tries to force its way out. She can’t get her mouth to do anything else, though, swallowing again. Chie tilts her head, the scattering of rain the only sound between them. Her eyes widen and she steps forward, snatching Yukiko’s arm.

“The rain?” Chie guesses, squeezing Yukiko’s wrist. She bites her lip, nodding.

“I know it’s silly of me,” Yukiko manages to say, “But I suppose where it came on unexpectedly...:”

Her heart is still racing, still lost back when they were pushing themselves to the brink each day, Yukiko so tired she’d fallen asleep with armor and fan only to scrabble to put it away the next day before her parents or any of the inn workers could see.

Chie steps closer, releasing Yukiko’s wrist and curling an arm around her instead. “I don’t think it’s silly,” she says. Yukiko leans into her. “We’re all doing weird stuff after the case, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yep!” Chie nods. “Sometimes I notice I’m walking towards Junes instead of my house. Kanji still checks the weather hourly - should’ve checked in with him, no wonder he wasn’t up there today! And you know how clingy Rise is, how many times has she called us on tour? Yosuke spends _way_ too much time in the electronics department, and Yu sent me a pair of shoes, can you believe it?”

The words wash over Yukiko and she finds herself untensing in one long exhale. She’s noticed these things herself, but separate from herself.

“What about Naoto?” She murmurs.

Snorting, Chie squeezes her in a hug. “Naoto sends those goodnight texts, duh.”

“That’s what those are about?”

“I think so, maybe one day they won’t be in caps, though.”

Yukiko snickers before barking out a short laugh.

“Fat chance of that.”

“We could hope?” Chie says but she’s laughing against Yukiko’s side and that sets Yukiko off and she’s breathless with laughter, Chie is the only thing holding her up.

It takes a few minutes before she’s heaving lungfuls of air, half-hanging out of Chie’s arms, face flushed and tears beading at her eyes.

“I-it w-wasn’t even that f-funny,” Yukiko gasps.

“Nah,” Chie says, righting her, “But you needed it.”

Yukiko smiles, reaching up to clasp Chie’s hand. “Thank you.”

Chie squeezes it again, leaning in to peck Yukiko’s cheek. “It’ll be alright.”

The bell rings then, signaling the end of lunch. Yukiko sighs, unwrapping herself from Chie, though she doesn’t let Yukiko free her hand. Instead she holds it tighter, starting forward and back down to their classroom. Her grip is warm and safe and makes her heart flutter instead of seizing.

Yes, it’ll be alright.


End file.
